The Joys of Parenting
by KatieGirl97
Summary: When Hogwarts gets a new class, Parenting 101, everything turns upside down. There's one little problem with Hermione's match, that problem? He's got a  girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. That much was obvious. The book I use, if it is actually a book then I'm not stealing it. Okay with that done... Let's begin.

The new years Hogwarts letter came at exactly 11:00 am on August 1st. That day was both good and bad for one Hermione Granger. It brought news of her OWL courses but there was also a surprise. There was a new course, Parenting 101. Usually a new course would delight Hermione, after all it's just more knowledge, however she wasn't too sure about this one. Why would they possibly need a course like that? What could they possibly be doing on it? She was sure she would find out soon, but she couldn't help wanting to know now, it was in her nature. After all, she was Hermione Granger.

On September 1st the Granger household was in disarray.  
>"Hermione dear, we're going to be late if we don't leave now."<p>

Hermione was too busy to hear her frazzled mother, she was looking frantically for her new book. 'The Joys of Parenting' was the required text for her new lesson. At last she found it, wedged down beside her bed. Now she remembered, she fell asleep when she was reading it. It must have slipped off in her discomfort at her latest nightmare. Hermione scooped up her stuff and rushed downstairs. She quickly checked she had everything and then packed it in her parents car.

They neared Kings Cross just in time for Hermione to run across the barrier to platform 9 3/4 with a hurried goodbye to her parents, she was gone.

On the platform she rushed onto the train. She had only been on less than a minute, when the Hogwarts Express started slowly moving. Hermione began to look through the compartments, trying to find someone she knew. Oh no, she thought to herself. I hope the boys haven't done anything stupid again. Like flying a car to Hogwarts? Oh no, she thought, they definitely better not have done that again.

The first familiar faces she saw were Fred and George. She stuck her head inside warily, but they weren't exploding the compartment, or even testing their products on themselves. They were simply sitting there with Angelina Johnson and Lee, talking and laughing.  
>"Have any of you seen Ron or Harry?" she asked them.<br>Fred or was it George? replied after thinking for a second, "two compartments down on the right."  
>He smiled at her, and it took her a few seconds to reply with a small smile, "Thanks, have a nice trip!"<br>When she smiled back Angelina tightened her arms around him possessively. It must have been Fred then, Hermione remembered Ron writing her about the 'big news'. Fred got a girlfriend, apparently Mrs. Weasley didn't like it a bit.

She closed the door, and walked down two compartments on the left. He must have been mistaken, Harry and Ron weren't in here. Instead it was Neville, and a blonde girl Hermione had never seen before.  
>"Hello," the girl said dreamily. "Did you know there are plenty of nargles following you around? You must have been deep in thought!"<br>"Uh yeah," said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"  
>"Oh this is Luna, Luna Lovegood." said Neville. "she's a year behind us, Ravenclaw.<br>"Nice to meet you," The girl, Luna Lovegood, said in the same dreamy voice.  
>"Yeah you too," she paused and looked at Neville, "Do you know where Harry and Ron are?"<p>

"Over there," he said, pointing across at the opposite compartment.  
>"Thanks," Hermione said, while kicking herself inside. Fred had said right not left. Oh well, no harm done. She walked in to the right compartment this time. Sitting next to Ron, she shared her theories about their mystifying new class.<p>

AN: Hi everybody! I got this idea from a dream I had a little while ago. I'm changing it to be more interesting, and to fit to the wizarding world. Just reminding eveybody that a few of my stories are up for adoption. I think I have one Harry Potter one. And one Mortal Instruments, too. So please check them out and if you're interested leave a review or send me a PM. Thanks guys. So anyways, if you like it and want me to continue it, please review. And even if you don't, I would like you to drop a review telling me why, so I can try to improve. That leaves you with no options. Muahahaha! I'm evil!


	2. Chapter 2

In times of old, when I was new,  
>And Hogwarts barely started,<br>The founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted.<p>

United by a common goal,  
>They had the selfsame yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<p>

"Together we will build and teach"  
>The four good friends decided.<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might some day be divided.<p>

For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,<p>

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
>How could such friendships fail?<br>Why, I was there, so I can tell  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<p>

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
>Whose ancestry's purest."<br>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
>Intelligence is surest."<p>

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
>With brave deeds to their name."<br>Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
>And treat them just the same."<p>

These differences caused little strife  
>When first they came to light.<br>For each of the four founders had  
>A house in which they might<p>

Take only those they wanted, so,  
>For instance, Slytherin<br>Took only pure-blood wizards  
>Of great cunning just like him.<p>

And only those of sharpest mind  
>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br>While the bravest and the boldest  
>Went to daring Gryffindor.<p>

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
>and taught them all she knew,<br>Thus, the houses and their founders  
>Maintained friendships firm and true.<p>

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>for several happy years,<br>but then discord crept among us  
>feeding on our faults and fears.<p>

The Houses that, like pillars four  
>had once held up our school<br>now turned upon each other and  
>divided, sought to rule.<p>

And for a while it seemed the school  
>must meet an early end.<br>what with dueling and with fighting  
>and the clash of friend on friend.<p>

And at last there came a morning  
>when old Slytherin departed<br>and though the fighting then died out  
>he left us quite downhearted.<p>

And never since the founders four  
>were whittled down to three<br>have the Houses been united  
>as they once were meant to be.<p>

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
>and you all know the score:<br>I sort you into Houses  
>because that is what I'm for.<p>

But this year I'll go further,  
>listen closely to my song:<br>though condemned I am to split you  
>still I worry that it's wrong,<p>

Though I must fulfill my duty  
>and must quarter every year<br>still I wonder whether sorting  
>may not bring the end I fear.<p>

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>the warning history shows,<br>for our Hogwarts is in danger  
>from external, deadly foes<p>

And we must unite inside her  
>or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you...  
>let the Sorting now begin.<p>

That had been running through Hermione's head for hours. It was currently very early in the morning, and unfortunately she had class just a few short hours later, so she should really be asleep. That seemed impossible though, with so many thoughts running through her head. Draco Malfoy even crossed her mind at one point. Why was she thinking of that slimy ferret?

Today was a Monday, meaning that they would start school first thing. Hermione preferred however when it was the weekend so she had a break, time to settle in, and unpack. Not to mention visit the library, after all, she is Hermione Granger. She just kept thinking about the next day, and all the changes fifth year would bring.

Eventually she drifted off, and all too soon the next morning came. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when BAM it was morning. Hermione was still in a sleepy state, but the sounds of Lavender and Parvati moving around the room, quickly woke her up. She dragged herself out of bed and quickly moved around the room readying herself. Tying the familiar Gryffindor tie, was always the finishing touch. Every single day of every single year was the same, she always finished with the tie. Now that's not to say Hermione Granger was particularly organized, it was in fact almost the complete opposite. With her morning routine however, she liked that to stay the same. The boys, Harry and Ron, still think she's a morning person, when in fact it's the exact opposite. It's like her brain just puts it's self on auto pilot as she flies through her morning. Her tie was what properly woke her up. Finishing tying it now it was like a switch flipped on, and Hermione burst into life.

AN: hi guys! Sorry it was so short. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. I'm also sorry it's been so long. Please dont hate me. Okay so I'm not totally sure if any of my writing makes sense. It makes sense to me but, well that's just me. My mind is a confusing place. Im also a dramione fan so im not dissing him. This just isnt a dramione fic, so i figured she can hate him. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

At breakfast Hermione piled the food on her plate. Not to sound like Ron, but she'd really missed Hogwarts food. Hermione still didn't like the idea that House Elves made it, but that didn't change how delicious it tasted. She was so busy inhaling it, that she didn't notice Professor McGonogall heading towards her.  
>"Ms. Granger, lovely to see you. Here's your schedule for this year. See you in class this afternoon."<br>Hermione eagerly looked at the piece of parchment. Her eyes scanning for one class more than the others, the Parenting class. At last she found it, she didn't have it to tomorrow. Today however was a pretty simple day, transfiguration, DADA, and potions. Potions, the one class she was dreading. The subject was one of her favourites, there's something amazing about the idea of brewing potions that could do so much. The teacher however... Snape just didn't like her. She couldn't help but wonder if he would like her more if she was a Ravenclaw. Hermione knew that wasn't the real reason he hated her though, that fact that she was a Gryffindor certainly didn't help though. It's really because she was friends with Harry. Hermione had accepted that, though she wished the professor wasn't so biased with his marking. She put more time into her work than all of her classmates, but she still never received an O.

Her day was pretty normal, in transfiguration McGonogall basically just told them what they'd be learning throughout the year. Hermione found the idea of vanishing spells to be remarkable.  
>In DADA the new professor introduced herself. Her name was Professor Riall, she seemed to be average, a little nervous maybe. Compared to previous years she looked promising. Hermione could already tell that the lessons would be nowhere near as exciting as Professor Lupin's, or even the imposter Moody's. She could also tell that she might actually learn something this year unlike when Quirell and Lockhart taught. Time could only tell.<p>

Potions began with a similar lecture to the one in first year. He called us dunderheads, told us we would all fail, same old same old.

By the end of the day Hermione was exhausted. The day hadn't been particularly challenging, but it had been a big change from the easygoing pace of her summer. She collapsed into an armchair by the fire. All across the room her fellow classmates were doing similar things. Hermione could see Parvarti and Lavender gossiping in a corner, constantly looking in the way of Dean and Seamus, who were playing Exploding Snap. Harry and Ron were slumped on the rug in front of her. Harry was once again trying to do the unthinkable, beat Ron at chess. On the sofa immediately in front of her Fred was cuddling Angelina and talking excitedly with George. She overheard the words, they'll never see it coming. So they were planning their next prank, good to know. Angelina didn't look happy at the lack of attention she was receiving, she kept trying to distract the boys, but they were to into the conversation. After awhile she gave up and just sat there. Angelina looked up at Hermione and shot her a glare. What was her problem? Oh Hermione was staring. Oops.

Looking at the clock Hermione realized it was already 10:30. Time went by so fast! Hermione whispered a goodnight to the boys, and turned to the stairs.  
>"Night Hermione," a voice from behind her said.<br>She turned around, it was one of the twins, but from the look Angelina was giving her it was definitely Fred.  
>"Night Fred," she smiled at him, and then turned to George. "Night George. See you in the morning. Goodnight Angelina."<br>The older girl refused to answer and just turned around. Fred gave his girlfriend an odd look and then dismissed it.  
>Hermione turned around again and headed upstairs.<p>

AN: So it's not much longer, or any better but i'm human okay! Anyways I love you guys, every time I get an email saying this is somebody's favourite, or that they've put it on alert, it makes my day. Oh and reviews... I like reviews a lot too. Thanks for reading! :)

/ \ \ _ \ (_O) \ (_) \ (_) \ (_o)_ \ \ \


End file.
